


A Halo of Flowers

by a2h1ey



Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Tony Stark, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Tony Stark, Blink and You Miss It Hints of Plot/Canon, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Childhood Friends, Dandelion Flower Crowns, Demon Bucky Barnes, Fluff, Gen, Inaccurate Religion & Lore, Kid Bucky Barnes, Kid Tony, M/M, Only the purest of fluff here, POV Tony, Pre-Relationship, Sweet Bucky Barnes, Technically? It makes sense promise - Freeform, They're both like 5 okay?, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony and Bucky are Precious Babies, Unreliable Narrator, cherub tony, this is very important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/pseuds/a2h1ey
Summary: Cherub Tony just wanted to be with his new friend and make flower crowns; good thing Bucky seemed to want to be with him, too.-----------------------Bucky was quiet for a second before he moved, sitting right beside him.Tony peeked over at him, blinking in surprise when he saw Bucky holding out a flower crown, this one made of dandelions.“I saw you sitting by yourself, so I…” Bucky shrugged, his face reddening as he still held it out.Tony gently took the flower crown into his hands, feeling that warm something in him flash hot in his chest and face.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: StarkBucks Bingo 2020 Fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762036
Comments: 5
Kudos: 197
Collections: StarkBucksBingo2020





	A Halo of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gayspacesprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayspacesprinkles/gifts).



> (Finds out that Demon Bucky Barnes and Angel Tony Stark are tags = Everything I Ever Wanted And More)
> 
> This fic is brought to you by Insomnia; nothing should make sense, but somehow it does.
> 
> Also I completely blame Ant for making such [adorable art;](https://gayspacesprinkles.tumblr.com/post/614497408097943552/they-kissed) all of you should absolutely check it out! <3
> 
> Title: A Halo of Flowers  
> Collaborator Name: Saraceaser  
> Link (Tumblr, Dreamwidth, Pillowfort, DeviantArt, etc.): [Tumblr](https://saraceaser.tumblr.com/) | [Ao3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2h1ey/profile)  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): O5 - Nose Kiss  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Tony  
> Rating: General Audiences  
> Major Tags & Triggers: None  
> Summary: Cherub Tony just wanted to be with his new friend and make flower crowns; good thing Bucky seemed to want to be with him, too.  
> Word Count: 1688 
> 
> Note: Tony and Bucky are both 'actually' like centuries old, but I always imagined Cherubs and their demonic counterparts (calling them Demonlings here because I couldn't find anything better) to be mentally somewhere in the 5-year old range. That being said, they're prone to using a weird mix of childish language/thought processes and vastly higher levels of thinking; just go with it, okay?

Tony pouted, squishing the ball of cloud fluff in his hands. He was not an Angel, no matter what Bucky said; Cherubs and Angels were two different things! 

Angels were the Big Ones, and they did all the important things! Like allow Human Souls into Heaven, and protect them from bad things. Cherubs, like Tony, were Small, Minor Ones, and only did little things, like have two ‘compatible’ Human Souls meet; he couldn’t even do anything besides make sure they at least saw each other, and a lot of the time things don’t work out too well.

Angels were Big and did Big Things, and Cherubs were Small and just… didn’t.

One day, in a long, long time from now, he might be able to become Bigger, become a true Angel, but right now? Tony was just Small.

Tony peeked over across the meadow, where Bucky was talking and playing with another Demonling. 

A lot of people still believed that servers of Heaven and Hell didn’t get along - which… was kind of true for the Bigger Ones, at least Tony thought so - but the Smaller ones got along pretty well. Like right now; in one of the bridges Between, both sides could interact and, in the case of Minor beings like Tony, play and have fun.

It was in one of these bridges that Tony had met the other Minor being.

He still giggled whenever he remembered when they first met. Tony had noticed the Demonling standing by the edges of the bridge, staring out where the other Minor beings played and laughed together, holding the empty sleeve of his arm. And he had a broken horn, too. Did others not want to play with him because he was different?

Tony had watched silently - he knew what it was like to be different, after all; not many talked or played with him ever since he was assigned under Angel Howard, and that was a long time ago - before staring down at the bundle of lilies in his hand. Maybe… he would play with Tony?

Finishing up two flower crowns, Tony made his way to where the Demonling was leaning against one of the Walls, and he just looked so sad that Tony knew he had to do something; no one should ever look sad like that.

He made his way over, but stopped when he got close, watching how the Demonling sighed, staring down at the ground.

Tony really wanted to play with him, and maybe see him smile; everyone deserves to be happy, after all, Guardian Angels Jarvis and Ana said so. Taking a deep breath, Tony approached and moved just enough for the Demonling to notice him.

When the other Minor being looked up, startled wide eyes, Tony blinked; he had pretty eyes, blue like the Sky when it was rainy. 

“D-Do you want to play?” Tony asked, suddenly feeling nervous; what if he said no? This was a dumb idea…. Remembering the flower crowns, he quickly held one up, the other haphazardly pulled on his head; it was hard with his Halo in the way. “I made one for you.”

The other Minor being blinked down at the flower crown offered to him, slowly taking it, like he was expecting Tony to laugh and say it was a joke or something. Tony huffed; he would never do something mean like that; only bullies like Demonling Tyberius did that!

Feeling better, Tony hopped up, sitting on the wall as the Demonling put the flower crown on his head. Tony giggled; the flower crown was lopsided, only over the intact horn, like a lopsided Halo.

When Tony told him as much, the Demonling blushed, trying to straighten it, but it didn’t really work. “Here, I’ll fix it for you,” Tony said, patting next to him. Leaning into the Demonling’s space, he took no notice of how the other Minor being’s blush darkened as he stuck out his tongue, trying to get the thing in place.

“There!” Tony cheered, leaning back. He giggled again. “You look like you ate a spicy pepper.” The Demonling’s face was so red! The Demonling mumbled something too low for Tony to hear, tugging at his shirt. Tony tapped his chin, thinking; he was forgetting something… oh!

“I’m Tony; what’s your name?” Guardian Angel Ana always said it was polite to learn another’s name, as names were something Special. 

“B-Bucky.” He said, staring wide-eyed at Tony like, maybe he had something on his face? Tony rubbed at it, because he didn’t think he had anything on there… 

“Well, since I know your name and you know mine, then we’re friends and gotta play together!” Tony declared. 

“Really?”

“Of course! That’s what friends do… I think.” He was pretty sure, anyways; Rhodey was Tony’s only friend - and maybe Pepper? - but both were Bigger and didn’t have much time to spend with a needy Cherub, or that’s what Angel Howard said, anyways… “Unless, maybe, you don’t want to play…?”

Bucky shook his head so fast his flower crown almost flew off. “I want to play! I uh, just can’t play many things because of…” he pointed first at his arm and then at his broken horn, and Tony nodded in understanding; a lot of the games that Minor beings liked to play required Power, which is stored in places like a Halo or horns.

But that was fine, because Tony knew a lot of games - from watching Small Human children play - that didn’t require either.

“Have you played hide n’ seek before?” 

When Bucky shook his head, Tony smiled; this was going to be a lot of fun!

Tony blinked back to the present when a shadow blocked out the Light. 

He looked up, staring as Bucky, who’s doing a lot better lately Tony thinks, a whole lot less shy and unsure, was looking down at him, a lopsided grin on his face.

“Why are you sitting over here by yourself?” 

And, well, Tony couldn’t help clutch the puff of cloud - which he had shaped into one of the cute sheep he saw on Earth while he had been remembering - to his chest, something warm and kind of scary flooding through him.

Tony liked Bucky, like a Lot, and… being around him both hurt and was really, really nice. 

“I, um, was just playing…” he looked back down, fluffing the cloud back up, not wanting to look at those blue eyes and giving something his hands to do. He loved being with Bucky, but lately it just made him so nervous...

Bucky was quiet for a second before he moved, sitting right beside him. 

Tony peeked over at him, blinking in surprise when he saw Bucky holding out a flower crown, this one made of dandelions. 

“I saw you sitting by yourself, so I…” Bucky shrugged, his face reddening as he still held it out. 

Tony gently took the flower crown into his hands, feeling that warm something in him flash hot in his chest and face. 

Ducking down and feeling all sorts of strange-nice gooey warm, he put the flower crown on his head, being extra careful that the Halo doesn’t get in the way. 

“...Dandelions aren’t actually flowers,” Tony said, trying not to smile, but he was pretty sure he was failing, judging by the warm chuckle Bucky let out.

“That’s what Stevie said, but they reminded me of you,” he confessed, and Tony looked up to see a hesitant smile on his face. 

Tony frowned, that warm fuzzy feeling dampening a bit. “I remind you of a weed?” Because… that kind of hurt in a not-good-way, is what it did.

Bucky shook his head, giving him a more real smile. “Dandelions are bright and pretty, and can grow almost anywhere, even in bad places. You might not be an Angel yet, but you’re still bright and pretty, too.”

Tony stared, his eyes wide and his face feeling extra hot. No one’s ever said anything nice like that to him before, ever!

Suddenly not wanting to sit still, Tony all but pushed the cloud sheep at him before grabbing some dandelions, and soon had a matching flower crown in hand. 

Handing it to Bucky, he felt that warm thing grow when Bucky put the crown right on, lopsided again because of his horn. Shifting closer, he reached up to fix it, feeling extra nervous for some reason.

“If dandelions remind you of me, then they remind me of you. They’re strong because they survive anything and can grow back even when hurt super bad.” He gave Bucky a shy smile. “You’re strong like them, too.”

Bucky stared at him for a moment, before leaning forward. And then suddenly Bucky pressed his lips to his cheek. 

Tony stilled, staring at Bucky when he put a hand to his cheek as Bucky shifted, not looking at him as he handed the sheep back. 

“Arch-Demon Winnifred said you should kiss only someone you really like, and… I really like you, Tony.”

That was… 

Reaching over, Tony grabbed the sheep, but gathered his courage and reached forward, placing a kiss on Bucky’s nose, like Guardian Angels Jarvis and Ana do. He giggled when he pulled back, seeing the funny cross-eyed look, and feeling… warm, again.

“Guardian Angels Jarvis and Ana say the same thing, and… I like you lots, too, Bucky.” 

The warm feeling became that strange-nice gooey when Bucky smiled back, wide and bright. It was really nice. 

He glanced down at the cloud sheep that was now more of just a cloud ball, wondering if he had to do something, it felt like he did, when the Demonling Bucky had been playing with, Steve, called them over to play.

Bucky called back, before turning another one of those soft smiles to Tony. “Want to play together?” He offered his hand. 

Tony took it, feeling like something’s changed and yet, nothing was different at all. It was a nice feeling; he hoped it happened a lot more. “That’s what friends do, right?” 

Bucky squeezed his hand as they headed over to the other Minor beings. “Right.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the StarkBucks 2020 Bingo, square O5: Nose Kiss. My updated Bingo Card can be found [here.](https://i.imgur.com/xo5P0dQ.png)
> 
> It's literally 2:08 in the morning and I tried. *Shrugs*
> 
> Hope this was okay? Trying to write from a (pseudo-)child PoV is actually a lot harder than I thought it would be. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed, and hope you have a lovely day! <3


End file.
